At Last
by gryffindor.potter03
Summary: When the tables turn, Lily finds herself slowly falling for the Gryffindor she had despised for years, the one and only, James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**** DISCLAIMER: all characters (and everything) belong to JK Rowling, except for the plot.**

* * *

Lily Evans was sick of James Potter. The arrogant, quidditch-obsessed prat who was in love with her. Why? She still had not worked that out.

It was an exciting year for the seventh years of Hogwarts - The Winter Ball was approaching, in exactly three weeks. Lily was admittedly the most excited she had ever been. She, of course, was going with her crush, Tanner Brown, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain - she was absolutely stoked.

Her whirlwind of thoughts was interrupted by her best friend Mary squealing excitedly.

"I just came back from quidditch practice... we're going to do absolutely fabulous! Potter is probably the bloody best quidditch captain we've had in ages! You're coming to the game against Slytherin in two weeks time, right Lily?" she screamed

"Of course! I'm not one to give up on house spirit!" Lily's green eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Ah, Lily nice to see you here... finishing up your Transfiguration essay, I see. Well, I've already finished it," James Potter burst in with the Marauders right behind him. He dangled his nearly perfect essay near Lily. "Let me know if you need any help, k?" he shot her a flirtatious wink

Lily growled. She HATED the way Potter made her feel. What an obnoxious snob... Beside her, Mary giggled

"Oh lighten up, Lils. He's just teasing. He's so in love with you! A lot of girls would die to be in your spot," Mary reminded her friend.

"Well I'm perfectly fine with Sev," Lily said, rather stubbornly.

"Well, anyway, in other news, the Winter Ball! I'm so excited! I haven't asked .. er.. him yet. I assume you're going with Tanner?" Mary said excitedly, also eager to bring the topic away from Severus.

"Of course! Tanner is awesome, Mary... I've never met a guy like him before. It's perfect!" Lily smiled.

"Aw well, bully for you, because I've still not got the guts to ask Sirius yet" Mary sighed, downcast. "I really don't know, though, if he reciprocates the feeling. I..."

Lily interrupted, "Mary, you're the smartest, boldest, and most confident seventh year I know! Just go up to him and ask him... it can't hurt!"

"Oh!.." Mary blushed with pride as her best mate complimented her. "Thanks Lils. I'll do it tonight at dinner".

"Great!" Lily said.

* * *

"So, uh, Sirius, would you go to the Winter Ball with me" Mary said, absolutely flustered, but relieved to have removed her burden.

"Oh, Mary...I'm flattered." Sirius winked, albeit uncomfortably. Mary giggled nervously. "But I, uh, already agreed to go to go with Viola. I'm utterly sorry, you're a great gal, it's just.. uh... maybe next time?" Sirius said apologetically.

"Oh yes, sure that's totally cool. Well, see you around!" Mary managed to make out, her eyes sparkling with tears. She ran back to Lily, who was discussing prefect duties with Remus.

"Mary!" Lily yelled as soon as she caught sight of her friend.

"Lils... he's going with Viola" Mary cried.

"Blimey, oh Mary, that's ... let's go to the dormitory," Lily felt incredibly bad for her friend.

* * *

After two long hours of consoling her best mate, Lily felt exhausted. She needed a long walk. She rose from her sleeping friend's bed, put on her robes, and headed out into the winding hallways of Hogwarts.

On her way, however, Lily found something that made her eyes quite literally pop out of her head.

"Tanner?" she whispered. She couldn't believe her eyes! There Tanner stood, passionately snogging a seventh year Ravenclaw. Lily was absolutely shocked out of her mind.

"Steleus!' she shouted, and hexed the Ravenclaw. Without turning her back to see what happened, Lily stalked away.

 **AHH THANKS FOR READING! EACH REVIEW = ONE MORE CHAPTER :)**

 **~ TD**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy thanks so much for reading! here's the second chapter, more jily scenes on the way!**

 ****note: I updated this chapter! it seems I forgot one essential part of the story, so i've added it to the beginning. sorry for the confusion!**

 **/Disclaimer: all characters and elements of the wizarding world belong to the one and only JKR.**

* * *

After the evening's astonishing events, Lily could not fall asleep, and decided to spend some time in the common room. Who did Tanner think he was, snogging that idiot Ravenclaw? Lily felt betrayed, misinformed, gullible...

"Midnight leisures I see, Evans" James Potter entered, grinning at Lily.

"Bloody hel, Potter, Tanner's been cheating on me, and thinks I don't know. The last thing I need is for you to bother me," Lily sighed, near tears.

"Oh, uh, Lily..." James said flustered. That was obviously not the response he had expected. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. What does that idiot Tanner think of himself? I can't believe I ever trusted him. That stoopid, jerking, ducking..." Lily burst into tears, and uncharacteristic action on her part.

"Evans!" James awkwardly ran his hand through his hair, debating on whether or not to console the person who hated him most. Lily did look like a mess right now... she was adorable that way. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around the shaking girl of his dreams. Lily, who was too stricken with grief to say anything, leaned on his arm, and fell asleep. James sighed. If only Lily could be like this all the time...

* * *

"Lily... Lily! Get up!" For the nth time, Mary shook Lily, who was sleeping on a sofa in the common room, blissfully (albeit temporarily) unaware of last night's events.

"Oh bloody hell, I've got her. OI LILY PROFESSOR FLITWICK WOULD LIKE TO DISCUSS YOUR TROLL ON THE LATEST TEST" Sirius yelled into Lily's ear.

"WHAT? oh for Merlin's sake, what are you doing in the GIRL's dormitory, Sirius?" Lily said sleepily.

"Lily you're in the common room... what happened last night?" Mary asked, worried about her friend.

"Last night..." Lily echoed, remembering the gruesome events of last night. And OH, had it really been James bloody Potter who had put her to sleep. The arrogant prat? No, it couldn't have been. he had actually been so, well, nice, which was uncharacteristic on his part. And Tanner... she couldn't bare to think him... it would just bring tears to her eyes, and she had cried enough.

"Yes, well, if nothing did happen, let's get down to breakfast, shall we? We don't want to be late to McGonagall's," Mary said, glancing with a confused look at Lily.

At the moment, Lily wasn't in the mood to discuss last night. So she complied.

"Right, let's," Lily said, eager to get Tanner off her mind.

Halfway down the stairs to the dining hall, Lily was blocked by a seemingly stressed out James Potter.

"Hello Potter," Lily said, amicably. After his kind deed last night, she had not been in the mood to scold him.

"Oh, hi Evans. What is it?" James said, glancing at her.

"Nothing... is it a crime to say hello?" Lily smiled at him, and walked past, leaving a very confused James Potter behind her.

* * *

"I don't get her! one day, she's yelling at me for being a prat, the next day she's crying on my shoulder, and now she's being nice to me? Why can't she bloody make up her mind?" James spat in frustration.

"Well, at least you got her to like you, mate. First step to rekindling a relationship with her," Remus sensibly reminded his friend.

"Well, I think she FANCIES you..." Sirius wiggled in eyebrows in an amusing manner.

"Shut it Sirius, you bloody well know she does not," James sighed.

"Anyway, who're you going to ask to the Winter Ball, James? You probably have the whole school lining up to ask you." Remus grinned at his friend.

"I dunno, it just doesn't seem right, asking another girl, when you know my heart belongs to Lily." James sighed.

"Ah, well I'M going with Viola. Lovely girl, that. Evan's friend, what's her name, Mary asked me. Poor soul, I'd have went with her, but I'd already accepted Viola," Sirius said, rather bluntly.

"Whatever Padfoot," James said.

"You know, rumour has it that ol' Snivelly's gonna ask Lily," Peter squeaked, the first time he had spoken in the conversation.

"SNAPE?" James and Sirius yelped at the same time.

"I dunno, I thought everyone knew." Peter said nervously.

"Well, I reckon we'll find out at dinner tonight; Lily'll tell me if she is," Remus put in.

"Come on, let's go to the library. There's an essay for potions that I have yet to complete. And I doubt any of you but Remus has finished it either, so get a move on," James smiled weakly. The thought of Lily going out with someone so bloody DARK just bothered him greatly.

"Alright Prongs," Sirius said, grabbing his Potions book, the rest of the Marauders following them.

* * *

The little session the Marauders had during the library was surprisingly productive, and all but Peter came out of the library having finished their Potions work.

"Expelliarmus!" a greasy voice uttered. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter's wands flew out of their hands and into the hands of

" _SNIVELLUS_? Give me my wand back!." James was shocked.

Snape laughed. "So now that I've got your attention... I'd like to say something. From now on, Lily is MINE. None of you shall go hanging about her, UNLESS you'd like me to keep your wands for the rest of the year, while you'd have to go buy new ones... And I highly doubt, Black, that you'd like to BURDEN the Potters more than you already have" Snape sneered at the four. Sirius looked more forlorn and abashed than he had had in ages.

"Shut it Snape. Don't listen to him, Padfoot, you know better." James said, albeit worriedly.

"SEVERUS SNAPE, WHAT do you think you're DOING?" Lily Evans stormed in, angrily. James' eyes brightened as the girl of his dreams stormed in. She was beautiful when she was angry.

"Oh... Lils, I was just, uh... telling Potter and his gang to shove off.. and like um " Snape murmured nervously, completely at a loss for what to do.

"With their WANDS?.. Severus I heard everything.. I don't know what to DO with you honestly! You act like a jerk to everyone except for me! Calling people MUDBLOODS and other filthy things. Severus I'm DONE with you! Now get lost before I lose it with you even more than I already have... and return their wands!" Lily had never been more angry. She faced her next challenge, probably explaining to Potter that this was nothing more than her ranting at Severus, not her saving their lives or some nonsense that Potter would make it seems. But James beat her to it.

"Blimey.. uh thanks Evans. That was really kind of you. Come on guys, let's go," James said, scratching the back of his ear. The others echoed his words of kindness, and followed James back to the common room. Lily, on the other hand, was shocked. She had expected Potter to thank her profusely, and ask her out, but he hadn't. Well, Potter was certainly beginning to change, that was for sure. She stood there, leaning against the staircase, with only her and her tornado of thoughts. That changed though, as down the stairs came a seventh year Ravenclaw quidditch captain, none other than Tanner Brown. She groaned, she already had too much on her mind to deal with a backstabber.

"Oh, Lily! It's great to see you! We haven't talked in practically AGES!" Tanner exclaimed excitedly.

"Drop the act, Brown. I saw you snogging that seventh year two nights ago. I'm done with you. Get lost." With that curt remark, Lily spun around, and walked away, not wanting to deal with him. A moment of silence hung over the two teens.

"Well, I assume we're not going to the ball together anymore?" Tanner said, grinning seductively.

Lily turned around, a quarter ways up on the staircase."Well I guess we're not."

Her voice was deadly cold, and it echoed around the room for a while. A period of silence hung over the two students. Then Tanner spoke up.

"Well, see ya Lily." Tanner smirked.

Why should she, Lily, care so much about Tanner, when it didn't seem to hurt him, the fact that they were no longer together. Rather than cry, Lily was determined to convert her sadness into motivation, motivation to get back at Tanner. And thankfully, she knew just the people for the job...

* * *

 **ayyyyy thx for reading! REVIEW PLEASE LOVE YA'LL :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! As promised, here is the third chapter. Next chapter will be posted once I get to 7 reviews!**

 **** Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR**

* * *

"So you want US, the Marauders, the people you've hated ever since first year, to prank Tanner just for you?" Sirius burst out incredulously.

"Well, to be fair, I never hated Remus or Peter," Lily said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"And what do we get in return?" James asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. He had decided to forgive Lily's sudden change of emotion towards him. At least their relationship was taking a turn towards friends rather than the one-sided enmity it had been.

"James!" Remus scolded, although surreptitiously curious as to how Lily would respond.

"Well, I did save you from a certain Severus Snape I know" Lily laughed uncomfortably. She hadn't thought of the fact that the Marauders would ask for something in return, which in hindsight, she should have known they would've

"Wow Evans, that's all you've got?" James smiled, but rolled his eyes in mock frustration.

"I've got it!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with mischief. He whispered something to James who in turn nodded his head furiously.

"You, Evans, are going to come with us to Hogsmeade this weekend," James said, grinning widely.

"Eh, and while you're at it, bring your mate Mary, as well. Quite nice, she is," Sirius said.

Lily felt like someone had hit her with a Confundus Charm. "How, in the name of Merlin, are you going to get to Hogsmeade?! The next weekend is months from now!" Lily exclaimed.

"You in or not, Evans?" James said, crossing his arms.

"Alright, sure, why not... But what's your plan for Tanner?" Lily said skeptically.

Sirius laughed heartily. "Leave that to us," he chuckled.

Lily smiled, rolled her eyes, and returned to her dormitory.

* * *

"And that is why I'm done with him," Lily sighed, after having explained the whole Tanner situation to her best mate.

"Bloody Tanner! How DARE he!" Mary exclaimed hotly.

"So you up for Hogsmeade this weekend?" Lily asked her friend, wanting to keep the topic away from Tanner.

"Hogsmeade? Sweet! Leave it to those Marauders to find a way out of school!" Mary smiled excitedly.

"I have no bloody idea how they're going to do it, but if they can, great!" Lily laughed. She felt happier than she had in ages.

* * *

It was another late night, and James could not fall asleep; thus, he came down to the common room, only to find his favorite chair occupied by none other than a busy Lily Evans.

"Hello Evans," James said agreeably.

"Oh, hi Potter. What're you doing here?" Lily said, giving him a quick smile before returning to her work.

James sank into the chair beside her.

"Couldn't fall asleep. You?"

"Had to catch up on some Astronomy work."

"Seriously Evans? Astronomy? Only you would be up till midnight working on this rubbish," James chuckled.

"Well, some people actually care about their N.E.W.T.s ," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you're sure, I'll go get us some food from the kitchen." James winked.

"James! The house elves won't be awake at this hour!" Lily said disapprovingly.

"Oh they'll make an exception," James laughed.

They spent the next few hours of the night exchanging jokes, laughing, and happily drinking butterbeer. Lily found herself having a great time, surprisingly. She had never thought that she could have so much fun with James, of all people. She was reluctant to admit that it had been an exciting night. Slowly, as the night crawled to an end, the pair snuck up to their individual dormitories and got some sleep before the day ahead.

* * *

 **YO hope you enjoyed that chapter! Yes it was kinda short, but I have some long chapters coming up. Remember, SEVEN REVIEWS UNTIL I UPDATE! :)**

 **~ TD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoooo I gave up on you guys - I was supposed to post after 7 reviews, but got too curious as to how ya'll would like this chapter :P**

 **PLS REVIEWWW - Thanks for all the views, follows, and reviews :)**

* * *

The days flew by, and soon, it was time for Lily, Mary, and the Marauders to head to Hogsmeade. The Marauders were up early, planning the day, while Lily and Mary were blissfully snoring in the girls dormitory.

"Oi! Get up, it's time for breakfast!" Sirius yelled as he banged on the girls' dormitory door, waking not only Lily and Mary, but all of the other girls in the dormitory as well. He knew there was still about half an hour until breakfast started, but he was eager to wake the girls.

"Another minute!" Lily groaned as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Lily! Today's the day we...well you know!" Mary said, sitting up excitedly in her bed. Some girls stared at her in confusion, while others ignored her and slept on.

"Huh? Oh... OH" Lily exclaimed. She highly doubted the Marauders were going to get her all the way to Hogsmeade, but they were in for an exciting day, that was probable, Lily concluded. They quickly got up, apologized to the other girls for the racket Sirius had caused, and went to freshen up before breakfast. Heading down to the common room, the girls met an eager Sirius, a grinning James, a smiling Remus, and a yawning Peter.

"WELL, glad to see you ladies are up... it was about time," James laughed.

"Bloody hell Sirius, WHY did you have to wake all the girls in the dormitory?!" Lily said, giggling.

"If I didn't, you guys probably would've slept all through breakfast, and maybe even through the day. And Evans, you promised us a day in Hogsmeade" Sirius said.

"Yeah, well, make sure you know that I am ONLY doing this so you prank Tanner, which, I see, you haven't done. Thus, I have half a mind NOT to go to Hogsmeade today," Lily said, a small smirk creeping onto her face.

"Evans, calm down! We've already got a plan all set up. Plus, it takes a lot of work you know, to plan a proper prank, not that you would know," James said, albeit a little worriedly.

"GUYS! If you're done with your lovers' quarrel, I'd like to get a move on with the plan for today," Sirius, Remus, and Mary all chuckled. Peter just yawned. James diverted his eyes, and Lily rolled hers.

Before they knew it, it was time for breakfast, and after that, it was Hogsmeade time.

* * *

"OH MY MERLIN! A secret passageway?!" Mary yelled excitedly. Lily, too, had a huge smile plastered on her face. The Marauders had found that, by pressing a secret button on the statue of Witch Gretchen, a secret passageway would open up between them.

"Shut up! If anyone finds out, we're done for," Remus said, scanning the corridors for Argus Filch and his filthy cat.

"Come on!" Sirius called, anxious to get to Hogsmeade.

"After you," James said, winking at Lily. Instead of rolling her eyes as she usually did, she smiled at him and walked through. Mary followed her, then Sirius, Remus, Peter, and lastly James.

The passageway stretched about half a mile, and it took the crew about fifteen minutes to get through it. But it was totally worth it. Lily stepped out of the passage into a beautiful, snowy Hogsmeade. Lily and Mary stood there, their hair whipping with the winter wind, in complete awe. Hogsmeade was pretty crowded this time of year, with hundreds of wizards and witches seeking to purchase presents for their loved ones. Lily's green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Guys.." Lily breathed. "This is ... "

"Bloody awesome? I thought so, " James chuckled. He had felt so incredibly happy (albeit relieved) that his relationship with Lily was finally beginning to blossom. Not the romance he had hoped for in first year, but he'd take this any day over the enmity they had had.

An awed silence fell over the teens, but as always, it was broken.

"So where should we go? I was thinking Three Broomsticks?" Sirius said, anxious to get the most out of their trip.

"Sure, Padfoot! Come on guys," Remus called, already walking there.

The group had a blast at Three Broomsticks, and to Lily's surprise, it appeared as if the Marauders were regular visitors to the wizarding village, no matter of the rules Hogwarts had instilled. They drank butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta, bought loads of sweets, visited the Zonko's (mainly for James and Sirius, they had needed some inspiration for the prank they had planned), and had a great time. Lily and Mary had an excellent time, and thanked the Marauders furiously after the day had crawled to an end.

"Remus… guys.. Today was bloody brilliant," Mary said, her cheeks glowing bright red from the cold. Lily nodded, smiling happily.

"Glad you enjoyed it," James said, grinning. And the group headed off to the Dining Hall.

But of course, the day could not go absolutely perfectly, there was still something to come. At the dining hall, Lily was met by a surprise: Tanner… again. The two made eye contact across the hall, and then Tanner walked over to her, but not alone.

"Heyyy Lily! Meet my girlfriend, Ravenna." Tanner said, casting a loving glance upon the brunette standing next to him. It was the same girl Lily had caught Tanner snogging the other day.

"Oh… um, hey Ravenna," Lily said, awkwardly smiling at the girl. The girl smiled back shyly. Surprisingly, the flare of anger when she had first seen Tanner with this girl had vanished completely. She felt perfectly fine seeing the pair together. Lily glanced at Tanner, and raised her eyebrows, as if questioning why he was even here.

"Come on, Ravenna, let's head back to our table," Tanner said, grabbing Ravenna's hand. He had obviously wanted to make Lily jealous, but was irritated that he had failed completely.

Once they had left, Lily giggled to herself. She couldn't wait to hear what prank the Marauders would come up with.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER (this is actually one of my favorite works :) )**

 **PLEAAAASE REVIEW - IM HOPING I'LL GET TO AT LEAST 5 BEFORE MY NEXT CHAPTER**

 **thanks guys, it means a lot**

 **~TD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 for my favssss**

 **those who review will get a shoutout in my next chapter, so be sure to review ;)**

* * *

That night, James, Sirius, Remus, and to some extent Peter discussed the prank they were to pull on Tanner Brown.

"I think we should jinx his chocolate frogs so that once he takes a bite, he'd turn a nasty, frogly shade of green. That'd definitely scare Ravenna away," Sirius said, laughing raucously. James laughed along.

"I like that," Peter said giggling softly.

"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded, although a smile was playing at his lips.

"Alright, alright… maybe we prank Ravenna herself. We slip her a love potion and make sure… say, who does Brown absolutely despise?" James said, thinking aloud.

"Lily!" Sirius yelled, and burst into tears of uncontrollable laughter. Peter and Remus joined him.

"PADFOOT BE SERIOUS!" James yelled back, half-frustrated, half-amused.

"H..he s..sssaid be s.. Ssirius," Sirius stuttered, delirious from laughter. Soon, the whole crew was rolling around in fits of laughter.

After the laughing phase had passed by, the Marauders gathered round, and started to plan the prank they had promised Lily. It turned out to be similar to the one James had initially suggested. After a couple hours, the draft was ready, and now, all they had to do was keep it a secret till the next Quidditch game….

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily and Mary were in their dormitory getting ready for bed. They were exhausted from the day's adventure, and couldn't wait to go to sleep.

"Wow, Lily, I had a great time today!" Mary said sleepily. Lily nodded her head vigorously.

"It was the most fun I've had in literally ages." Lily said nonchalantly.

"Yeah…. You know Lily, James really isn't that bad. He's trying his best to change you know. He's not as bad as last year." Mary said cautiously. She knew from past experience that talking about James was like walking on very thin ice.

"Well he's changed that's for sure," Lily replied, and rolled over on her bed, facing the wall. She sighed to herself, and shut the light, hoping that the darkness would help her ignore the butterflies that overcame her every single time a certain student's name was mentioned.

* * *

On the opposite side of campus, in the Slytherin dormitory, Severus Snape struggled to fall asleep. He couldn't get the image of James and Lily smiling at each other in the Dining Hall out of his head. Why did stupid Potter have to spoil everything he had shared with Lily?! It had been great, just the two of them, Lils and Sev, for the last six years! Granted, Lily had had her doubts about Mulciber and the rest of his Slytherin mates, but it had been the best six years of his life. Severus growled. He hated Potter more than anything. He shut his eyes angrily and tried his best to fall asleep in the darkness that pervaded not only the room, but his heart.

* * *

The next morning, James woke up with a big smile on his face; it was Sunday, and that meant Quidditch practice. There was only a week left until the prank the Marauders had planned, and it was going to happen on James's second most favorite place in the world (after Hogwarts): the Quidditch pitch.

He left a note for the others, and headed out. It was four o' clock in the morning, so he didn't expect the other team members to be very lively. Once he reached the Quidditch pitch, he was pleased to see that all of the other team members (including Mary) were present (though yawning, moaning and groaning).

"All right guys, just seven days till the big game. You better try your hardest, Slytherin is going to play tough. They may have brute force, not to mention money, but we have skill. Nobody's better than the Gryffindor team, and you know it! We're going to win the Quidditch Cup this year, it's my last year, we better! So play your hardest, and we'll beat the fubbling crap outta them. Got it?" James yelled passionately.

"Yes coach," the team replied. It seemed as if the pep talk from their captain had woken them up a little.

They spent the next three hours before practice blocking Bludgers, scoring goals, and seeking the golden snitch. Before they knew it breakfast had arrived, and the team left the pitch feeling sweatier than they had in ages.

"Hey Mary, can I talk to you for a quick second?" James called, as they walked to the Dining Hall.

"Oh… sure James," Mary replied agreeably.

"Alright… see it's about Lily. I feel like our relationship is warming up a little…. Do you think she, you know, has…" James looked around embarrassedly.

"Feelings for you?" Mary filled in. "I don't know James, but whatever you're doing right now, keep it up, because she doesn't hate you anymore, that's for certain."

"Okay, thanks Mary. See you around." James said quickly, rushing towards the breakfast table.

Mary sighed. She knew it was meant to be… how much longer would it take for Lily to realize that she was slowly, yet unknowingly, falling for her former nemesis?

* * *

 **YO hope you liked that chapter!**

 **review for a shoutout next chapter :)**

 **~TD**


	6. Chapter 6

The Marauders were silent all week, a feat extremely out of place for the otherwise rowdy group. They didn't crack jokes, and merely said hi and hello. Lily seemed extremely wary, since whenever they were silent, it meant they were up to something; she sincerely hoped whatever they were planning had to do with the Tanner prank. However, Lily had been having other thoughts. She was a prefect… was it really right to prank a fellow student, no matter what he did to her? Lily sighed. But Tanner really did deserve a slap on the face….

"Hey Evans," Sirius called from across the hall, the other Marauders right behind him.

"Oh, blimey, didn't see you there," Lily replied. "Listen, I have something to ask you. I'm.. well I'm a prefect, and well, if McGonagall found out that I had been a part of this, I'm screwed" Lily diverted her eyes.

"I get it. But don't worry, we'll leave you out of this at all costs," James said winking at her.

"Thanks James," Lily smiled.

"Anytime Evans. Come on Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail! We got to go get the potion for you know what," James said, beckoning them to hurry.

"Potion? What potion? Let me come along, please!" Lily begged, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Prongs… we promised it be a secret" Sirius said cautiously.

"Sorry, Evans, you'll love it, I promise." James said, grinning.

"Yeah, and it won't be long until you see it in action," Remus added, smiling.

"Ugh, alright. See you," Lily said, glancing at her watch. There was still a quarter of an hour left until her free period ended; she decided to head to the library and take her "Hogwarts, A History" book along with her. The book was really quite interesting.

What she didn't know was that a certain Severus Snape was following her every step.

* * *

Severus Snape kept his eyes on Lily the whole time they walked there; he HAD to talk to her, he just had to. He needed to know how she felt about Potter; it was the question that stopped him from sleeping every night without fail. Snape was at a tipping point now; after this, his friendship with Lily would either be severed, or be rekindled. Snape entered the library, with Lily right in front of him. He decided it was now or never.

"Hi Lily," Snape said, as Lily made herself comfy in her chair. Lily snapped up, startled.

"He… oh, it's you," Lily said, rolling her eyes mid-greeting.

"Lily please! I really didn't mean to do what I did, or say what I said! I value our friendship more than anything in the world, really! Please forgive me Lily, please!" Severus begged.

"Go away, Severus. I meant what I said when I said that I was done with you," Lily said, rather tersely.

"Please!" Severus entreated once more, only to find Lily shaking her head in disgust.

"Fine, go hand out with your _boyfriend Potter_ ," Severus spat.

"At least he's TRUTHFUL and stands up for his friends," Lily retorted, unfazed.

" _What!?"_ Snape exclaimed. He had expected Lily to reply commenting on how arrogant and what a prat the Potter boy was; instead, she had complimented him. He was done.

"Stupid Mudblood," Snape said hotly. Lily gasped. This was too much for her to bare; fighting with her ex-best friend, and it ending with him calling her a _Mudblood?!_ Of all things! Lily felt on the verge of tears.

"SNIVELLUS!," came an angry voice from behind the bookshelf, none other than James Potter. It appeared as if Severus had uttered the despicable word a little louder than he had wanted.

"James!" Lily said, relieved to have gotten out of her tight spot, but then immediately felt self-aware. Had James heard her compliment him? Oh Merlin, what a mess! James glanced at her briefly, then diverted his eyes back to Snape, wand pointed at his chest.

"Whatever you do…. Don't. Call. Lily. Mudblood." James threatened, whispering every word, and scaring the hell out of Severus, who ran away frightened. This left James and Lily alone in the library.

"Thanks James," Lily smiled weakly, and gave him a quick hug before hurrying off to McGonagalls'

"Oh… it's nothing Lily." James grinned, the reality slowly sinking in. He stood there in shock for five seconds straight. Had Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, actually HUGGED him? Not only that, but had she actually stood up for him, and called him truthful and loyal? James couldn't have dreamed for more. It was pure luck that Remus had told him to fetch a book about love potions from the library, else he wouldn't have been here. It was the first time that Snape's presence had affected him in a good way. James exited the library and went to the common room, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

"And.. he called me a MUDBLOOD," Lily sobbed in the dormitory before dinner, Mary right by her side.

"Well, I'll GIVE him a piece of my mind! Lily, you don't deserve a guy like him; he was never right for you; he hangs out with _Mulciber_ and _Malfoy_ for heavens sake! Trust me, you'll be just fine without him," Mary consoled her friend.

"I.. I know Mary! It's just, we were BEST friends, we did _everything_ together… it's so hard to just give it up! He's … he's been a jerk off late, but I.." Lily wiped her tears. Mary patted her back. She never could get over the friendship Lily and Severus had shared; it wasn't commonplace for Gryffindors and Slytherins to be seen hanging around one another, and so a full-fledged friendship between the two was hard for Mary to wrap her head around.

"Thank Merlin James was there, I was on the verge of tears. I'm a bloody mess." Lily sighed, the tears slowly crawling away. Mary smiled despite herself. Lily and James were finally getting along, to her secret delight.

"I get it, Lily. It's hard. But sometimes, you've got to draw the line between the good sort and the bad, and it's often hard, but it's necessary," Mary said conclusively.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed that chapter :)**

 **the prank will be in the next chapter - pleasee R &R i really do appreciate it**

~TD


End file.
